The idea of using fire escapes, ladders, scaffolds and the like as evacuation means from burning structures is well known. A body of art has developed, as well, which utilizes various seats, ropes, friction brakes and other cumbersome apparatus to carry out the objective of permitting escape from harm from an upper story of a building during an emergency. These devices were, in some instances, recommended for stationary installations in locations where their emergency use might be needed or were portable devices brought to the scene by would-be rescuers. It is believed that none of these devices has been commercially successful nor widely adopted.
The self-contained portable or stationary rappel system of the instant invention is characterized by rapidity of deployment, simplicity of use, ease of operation and fingertip control over rate of descent. It is light in weight, unusually strong, versatile, durable and has a virtually unlimited shelf-life. Whereas the structures and apparatus described in the prior art were, in most instances, inordinately complicated and required elaborate training in their use, the use of the instant device can be easily taught to rescue personnel or learned on the spot by evacuees if necessity warrants.
It is accordingly a principal object of the present invention to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art apparatus by providing novel, moderately-priced, portable or stationary, single or multiple line, short, medium or long line rappel rescue systems enabling rapid and safe vertical descent from a higher to a lower level.
Other objects of the present invention are to provide relatively low-cost, self-contained, compact rappel rescue systems for use by police departments, fire departments, military units and professionally-trained building evacuation and rescue units.
The above and other features, objects and advantages of the invention will become more apparent from the following description and claims in connection with the accompanying drawings to be described hereinafter.